Tell me no lies
by LynnRoth21
Summary: She was finally happy. Life was good for Rachel but then she stumbles across something. She thought it might happen but she had hoped to be wrong. What will she do now?


-Hey Guy! Lynn here. This is my first story so please hold back on the negative comments but please do tell me where I can improve so that if I ever write another story it can be better! Like I said this is my first story so sorry for any spelling or grammar errors. Hope you enjoy it. Love, Lynn Roth-

Rachel strolled down the school hallways a bright smile plastered on her face. It was after school so the hallways were like a ghost town, quiet and empty. Rachel had been assigned to tutor other students due to her high grades. At first, she hadn't been looking forward to it because it meant she wouldn't be able to ride home with her boyfriend, Garfield Logan, who rode the bus with her. But luck seemed to be on their side Gar had recently made the soccer team and his practices coincided perfectly with Rachel's tutoring schedule and since Gar's parents didn't have time to pick him up they gifted him a car. And now they would drive to and from school. Sometimes after school one did finish earlier than the other but they were always glad to wait.

On this particular day, Rachel was tutoring a Kid named Wally West, he was the star of the track team but when his Math grade started to drop the coach threatened to kick him off the team. So as any kid in desperate need of help he asked Rachel, begrudgingly she agreed. It started moderately easy he seemed to be understanding the problems, Rachel was starting to think she might be the one waiting on Gar. That was until they decided to go over trigonometry, no matter what Rachel did Wally did not seem to grasp the concept of how to solve the problems. In the middle of explaining an equation, Rachel's phone went off.

"Rachel we're in the library you know there are no phones allowed," Wally teased. Rachel merely rolled her eyes.

"Work on the next one real quick," she said as she looked to see who had texted her.

[Gar: Hey Rae! We're almost done here. We just have to finish going over the play and run a couple of laps but after that, I'm done]

Rachel looked over at Wally who was to busy concentrating to notice before she replied.

[Rachel: That's great Gar, but I think I might be while.]

[Gar: No problemo Babe! I'll wait for you always Text me when you're done]

Rachel loved how understanding Gar was, her ex would've been all over her. Hell, he probably wouldn't have even let Rachel be a tutor. She never knew why she had fallen in love with him but she knew she had. Because the moment she had found out he had cheated Rachel had been devastated. He had broken her but luckily for Rachel she had Gar who'd been there for her, he helped her rebuild herself and before either one knew they were fascinated with each other. Rachel still remembered the first time Gar had confessed his feelings to her. Rachel who was too scared to get hurt turned him away but eventually, she gave away and it had been the best decision ever. A cough brought back from her haze. She looked over to see Wally looking at her expectantly with a smirk on his face, instantly Rachel's face resembled a tomato.

"Let me see," she said as she grabbed his notebook ignoring his knowing eyes.

~20mins later~

"Thanks, Rach! You don't know how much I appreciate it," Wally said gratefully. Rachel smiled softly.

"Anytime Wally."

"Hey, do you need a ride home?"

"No, I'm good Gar is actually waiting for me but thank you."

"Yeah, no problem. See you later, " he said as he left down the hall towards the gym. Rachel pulled out her phone once she finished putting her notebooks into her locker.

[Rachel: Hey Gar, I just finished my session with Wally. I'm on my way!]

Rachel smiled looked at her background as she walked towards the parking lot. It was a picture of Gar and her, they took it homecoming night when Gar told Rachel that he loved her. It had been the best night of her life. Before she realized she was At the schools' entrance. She pushed the door open expecting to see the bright smile on her boyfriend's face but what she got instead was nothing but the concrete steps leading up to the school entrance. He's probably waiting in the car. Yeah, he got tired of standing so he's in the car. Rachel started her walk to their usual parking space, her pace increased absentmindedly. Until she saw his blue mustang and the back of a guy with messy blonde hair leaning against it. Rachel smiled it was her Gar but he seemed to be talking to someone she just couldn't tell who. She jogged towards him and then saw something she'd never forget. Her boyfriend and her ex-best friend, Tara Markov, kissing.

"Gar?" Rachel was shocked. Gar pushed Tara off of him and looked at Rachel wide-eyed.

"Rae it's not what it looks like I swear!" his voice was frantic, he tried reaching out to her but she backed away. Rachel looked back and forth between him and Tara before running back towards the school. "Rae! Wait!" Gar yelled after her. But she kept running. When she didn't stop he went after her. Rachel could hear his heavy footsteps behind her. She knew that eventually she'd get tired and he'd catch up so she stopped. She had stopped so suddenly that Gar bumped into her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you stop," he said quietly. All he got was silence. "Rae

Let me explain I-"

"Explain? Explain what?" Her voice started soft but as each work left her mouth she got madder and madder. "Why you and Tara were locking lips back there I'd love to hear it! Must be one hell of an explanation! So please enlighten me, Garfield," he winced at his full name. "Tell me the reason behind you cheating on me with-with Tara! of all people, " her eyes burned a fiery red.

"Rachel it's not like that she kissed me!" he tried to reason.

"But you sure as hell seemed to enjoy it, " she quipped. "look me in the eyes and tell me a part of you didn't enjoy it." he looked at the ground, tears started to burn her eyes, "see you can't. I always knew you had a thing for her but I was an idiot and I let myself think you actually loved me, " the tears were streaming down her face.

"Rae I do love you, " he grabbed her hands but she pulled them away.

"could've fooled me." his own tears dwelled within his eyes. " you don't understand what it feels like to be used by someone you trusted with your life who you love with your whole being."

"Rae-"

" No don't Rae me, Garfield," she took a deep breath, "I told myself I wouldn't let myself get her after Matthew but here I am again the same place same fucking girl. But this hurts more than that because I knew that one day he'd cheat on me but I didn't expect it from you and it's not just that but I can tell you love her and that hurts way worse than any physical cheating," her voice cracked.

She looked up from the ground to face him. He could now see the damage he had done to the girl he loved, he saw the streams of tears rushing down her face and it broke him.

"I wish I had never met you, Garfield Logan," she said the words with as much hate as she could because even though she loved him she also hated him. She hated him for making her fall in love with him. She hated him for making her believe that he loved her. For being her best friend. Her being her first love. For making her feel the way she felt. She HATED him. And with that, she walked away from the only person who understood her.

-Did you guys enjoy it? Should I make another short story on how Rachel is? And how everything turned out with Gar and Tara? Let me know !-


End file.
